RIP RPG
RIP Role Playing Game intends to be a set of modules hosted as persistent worlds on a pair of servers that will be listed in GameSpy. It is planned to be launched worldwide when it is ready. It will showcase a whole new world of adventure. The server launch has been delayed due to the decrease in the available NWN players. The RIP RPG staff has decreased dramatically, leading the administrator to seek new people interested in helping this project. The contact info for such people is RipRPG@live.ca. Other specifications Restrictions # The druid class is considered a member of the dragon race. Therefore it is mandatory for all druids to obtain dragon shape. Druids must be selected at character creation (level 1). Players attempting to multiclass into druid will be deleveled by the game. # The devastating critical feat is not available until level 39. Players attempting to take this feat earlier will be deleveled by the game. # A multiclassed PC must have at least 5 levels by character level 40 in each and every class he has. If not a DM will set the PC back to level one. # The prestige class shadowdancer is the exception to the rule. A PC must take the full 30 levels in this prestige class if he wants to be a shadowdancer. If not a DM will set the PC back to level one. # Pick pocketed items must not include weapons or armor. (If such an item is "accidentally" taken, it must be returned as soon as possible, e.g. by saying "Sorry, but you seem to have dropped this ___ back there".) # If there is more than one client connected through a (home) network, ports must be different for each client. See nwnplayer.ini, profile section for details. Crafting Armor AC +1 to +8; CHA +1 to +2; one elemental resistance (any) DR 5/- to 10/- Helmets INT, WIS and/or CHA +1 to +2; one elemental resistance (any) DR 5/- to 10/- Bracers STR +1 to +2; one elemental resistance (any) DR 5/- to 10/- Gloves STR and/or DEX +1 to +2; one elemental damage (any) 1d4 to 1d10 Cloaks CHA +1 or +2; one elemental resistance (any) DR 5/- to 10/- Shields AC +1 or +8; one elemental resistance (any) DR 5/- to 10/- Amulets INT, CON, WIS and/or CHA +1 to +2; divine or negative DR 5/- to 10/- Rings INT, DEX, WIS and/or CHA +1 to +2 Belts STR and/or CON +1 to +2; divine or negative DR 5/- to 10/- Boots AC +1 to +8; CON and/or DEX +1 to +2; cold DR 5/- to 10/- Weapons Melee AB +1 to +4 enchanted; ranged AB +1 to +4 attack; ammo +1 to +4 damage; keen; mighty Background introduction All Rips are vacuums that sucked everything in front of them and deposited it on the other side. The average Rip stayed open for no more than six hours, but some macro Rips stayed open for 28 days. Around the world the story is the same - communication and transportation are all but non-existent between towns, every piece of land is under siege. All cities have 10-meter walls around them and the nearby farm lands to protect them from random predators that may have been ripped into the nearby countryside. Monsters constantly pour in with every rip that opens. Travel outside the protective walls is extremely dangerous and humans do not longer control the planet. Power is limited and a new form of energy is being used for everything. The master builders are called techmages, and they use the residual Rip energy to bend the laws of physics to accomplish incredible things that, for lack of another word, is called magic. There is very limited air travel due to dragons and elementals destroying anything that enters their domain. Adventurers on land and sea can expect many difficult fights before reaching their destination. Life is hard for everyone, humans and non-humans alike. (Many non-humans are second or third generation and call Earth their home.) Twentieth century technology will prove to be useless to stop the horde of creatures that are immune to bullets. Tanks will be opened like cans of sardines, and the pilots eaten by creatures no bigger than a human. Planes will fall from the sky due to unnatural storms or random encounters with creatures like dragons and elementals. Twenty-first century technology will fare no better due to the power of attrition. Manufacturing could never keep up with the war effort, as every war machine cost millions and was no more effective than a boy with a stick (an enchanted stick). Everything that people need to survive needs to be close by and heavily protected. All technology has been adapted and modified for one purpose, and one purpose only, namely survival. Most people now live in conditions that resemble the 15th century. Cities and towns maintain sewers and electric power, but there are no electric appliances because every part of manufacturing goes toward the permanent war effort to survive in the New Earth. Chronological advancement 2010 -''' Population 7 billion. Twenty-first century technology improvements make life easier for many. '2012 -' People around the world believe the end is coming sometime in December. '2013 -' January 1st comes and the Earth still goes around the sun. No one aside from a few cult members die. The First Rip Opens inside the Large Hadron Collider (LHC) but it is kept top secret for lack of information as to what it is and how did it come to be. Then a rip is reported in Asia. Hours later another rip opens in Africa, and then one in the middle of a busy Los Angeles market where hundreds of people get vacuumed into the unknown, never to be seen again. '2014 -' A macro Rip in India brings the first living thing from another world; it was a simple rodent of unusual size (ROUS). It made global news — and then fears — when it was deemed to be bulletproof. This was followed by panic when thoughts as to what else could come through a rip came to people's minds. '2015 -' The first "monster" came through a Rip. Immune to energy and normal kinetic force (a Super Monster), it destroyed everything from Toronto, Canada, to New York City, USA, before nuclear bombs destroyed it (and whatever was left of the eastern seaboard). The creature was originally named "the eight legged freak"; a dwarf version of the species would later be known as Telf and their parasites would grow to be 10-feet-tall spider-like creatures that would come to inhabit from Mexico to Brazil. '2016 -' Millions of people are reported missing, and even small cities had been completely ripped from the face of the Earth. New alien creatures Rip in constantly; some are simple animals or plants, and some are even intelligent, while others are predators of the highest caliber, ferocious and almost unstoppable. 10% of the planet has been bombed with nuclear devices to deal with creatures that, like Superman of the 20th century comic books, were immune to everything but total mass destruction. Planet-wide martial law is imposed. '2022 -' Ten years after the first Rip people are reporting strange events — supernatural activity and men and women who are able to do the impossible, like creating a small light source above their heads or firing electric jolts out of their hands. The first alien power lord, an amphibian creature from a water word, defeated a monster made of only fire with nothing else but his powers. It would later teach his powers and knowledge to others. Mankind gets a break and they began to fight back. '2032 -' Tracking population becomes impossible, as communication is lost with anything farther than 100 kilometers outside guarded city perimeters. Alien population is estimated at 8 million. Some settlements start to appear. '2033 -' The first dragon is sighted. Massive global crusades form to exterminate all invaders. '2034 -' Dragon population increases, making air travel too risky and no longer possible for civilians. '2035 -' Crusades are a failure. Human population is estimated at 5 billions and decreasing despite families having more children (4 - 12). In North America, General Joseph Carrera makes the first alliance between two alien races that have colonized North America. The creatures known as Elves and Orcs start construction of the Chisago super city. '2042 -' On the 30th anniversary of the first Rip the Őœļą Ĉřōņ discover Earth and invade it via rips in Asia and Africa. '2057 -' The first dragon kingdom is established in Mei long. The new Chisago state views this new Mei long Kingdom as a threat. The Őœļą Ĉřōņ build a massive slave market in Hong Kong and break a new record of 1 billion humans sold to transdimensional buyers. '2068 -' A Formian hive is ripped into the Manitoba prairies. Winnipeg scouts inform the authorities, and the cities prepare themselves for some form of invasion. '2077 -' (Enter the player). '2079 -' The Russian Federation, with the Europian Union, attacks the Őœļą Ĉřōņ forces in Asia and Africa. The Formian hive expands its territory into Winnipeg and eats its million inhabitants. Chisago City is finished and renamed New Chisago, a gigantic castle with one million citizens on the inside and two million hopefuls on the outside. General Joseph dies and his son Julian Carrera is appointed Emperor. He marries the elven matriarch Alatáriël Tinúviel and fathers a set of twins, boy and girl, but in a turn of events, the mother and daughter are kidnapped. The Kingdom of Mei long is blamed and war is imminent. The new human empire does not appeal to the dragon forces in Mei long as they build up for war. '2080 -' The Őœļą Ĉřōņ forces destroy the Russian Federation and now bands of random monsters control the countryside. '2081 -' The European Union decimates the Őœļą Ĉřōņ forces in Africa, but now nothing but aliens walk those nuclear-devastated lands. North American kingdoms of note It is important to note that communities do dot the land every 100-200 km, but most are ruled by a powerful ruler/protector and often do not survive after he or she is defeated by a random monster from a rip. *The biggest kingdom in North America is the State of New Chisago (also commonly known as Iron City). It is made up of humans, elves, orcs, their giant slaves, and were-mutant creations. They control a huge army of skel-borgs, skel-droids and skel-bots plus manufacture facilities for power armors, power weapons and robots. *The second kingdom by total population is the old city of Winterpeg, now known as Never Winter due to the fact that temperatures never fall below 20°C even when just 100 Km away all around the city the temperature is as low as -50°C. *The third kingdom by population is the Kingdom of Mei long. *The fourth kingdom by population is the Republic of Île d'Orléans. *Fairhome is a small kingdom but it merits mention because of its importance to the starting PC. Earth continents America Alaska :: Nunavut :: Alberta :: ''Fairhome'' Manitoba :: ''Never Winter'' Quebec Libre :: ''Île d'Orléans'' New California :: ''Mei long'' United States :: ''Iron City'' Mexico :: Colombia :: Brazil :: Peru :: Argentina :: Antarctica Chile :: New Zealand :: Penguinsland :: Area 61 :: Africa Saharan Empire :: Egypt :: Congo :: Ethiopia :: South Africa :: Madagascar :: Euro Greenland :: Iceland :: Sweden :: Ukraine :: United Kingdom :: ''Tolkiin'' Germany :: Andorra :: New Rome :: Oceania Indonesia :: New Guinea :: West Australia :: New South Wales :: Orient Kazakhstan :: Siberia :: Sakha :: Korea :: Russia :: Mongolia :: Japan :: Afghanistan :: China :: Middle East :: India :: Thailand :: Tales from the RIP The "read me" sign The following is taken from the "read me" sign inside the welcome area. Welcome sojourner to my server. I will be your "Game Master" for the duration of your stay. My login ID is Primeval Atom and I will be dropping in to enjoy the game from time to time. Now let us get right down to business. In my server you can be absolutely anything you want to be. All of this has being created for the purpose of entertainment so let's have some fun. Now it is impossible for me to know where your character is from or what his background is, in advance. You could be from the time of the Spartans, the Greek or the Romans. You could be from the middle ages or from the 20th century. Perhaps even from a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away. (which evidently you will be if not human). But no matter where you come from the important fact is that you are here now! Your story could go something like this: "You are in the middle of playing this great computer game call NWN 3. It is 01:00 in the morning and everyone else is sleeping. Suddenly you hear a scream. It comes from the buildings across your street. Then you hear a gun shot. You tell your friends online you 'brb' and go to the window to see what is going on. Then suddenly a creature like you have never seen before except in fantasy movies moves around the buildings to the front. It is a… manticore 'but how?' you ask. Then someone from the building comes out, the manticore pounce on the poor sucker and rip his upper body off. You watch in horror and call 911 the line is… busy. A police cruiser arrives the very next minute but to you it feels like hours. The policeman draws his weapon and fires at the feeding manticore. The bullets just bounce off the manticore. It turns around and fires its spikes. The spikes go through the police car, through the policeman and you hear a scream from your neighbors' house. You run to the side window of your house and see the silhouette of your neighbor fall to the grown from behind her bedroom window. You run to the back of the house and jump into your car. You start driving away and put on the radio the listen for some news as to what is going on? Then as you drive pass some skyscrapers you see some kind of portal open above the buildings. It is black and round and looks like some kind of wormhole. Then a huge creature, like a dinosaur but with wings comes crashing down from it. It break through two buildings, one of them actually falls on top of it but it just stand up and dust itself off. You are a block away and start to drive as fast as you can away from it. Looking back on your rear view mirror you see that this dinosaur looking creature has wings. 'Could it be a dragon?' you think but it just couldn’t be because Dragons only come from games like Dungeons and Dragons and are not real! But as you take a second look back you see that he is no longer there. You continue to drive, on the radio you hear people calling in with tells of monsters popping out everywhere, then an official announcement to leave the city if possible follow by some very loud explosions. You drive by the local army base and they are mobilizing. Tanks roll out and you get stack behind their slow moving column. A helicopter gunship flies over your head, your eyes follow it and see it fires a mirage of rockets to something behind another building. The explosions almost deafen you. Out walks the Dragon stepping on a tank that flattens under its weight and hits the helicopter with its arm breaking it in half. You jump out of your car and watch row after row of soldiers opening fire on a creature that is just immune to bullets. You run and run and run, then you see your friend, he gives you a ride and you get out of town. Behind you see how your city starts to glow as fires break out everywhere. You take the big highway out of the city but it is full, you get stuck in traffic. It is 02:00 in the morning. Suddenly 100 meters in front of you another wormhole opens. It swallows every vehicle in front and when the car you are in starts to move towards it, you manage to jump out and run away into a field. You walk and walk until you see a group of farm houses. There is a large group of people with you. Everyone ask for shelter, the farmers feel overwhelm but kindly offer assistance, you end up in the barn. It is 04:00 in the morning; you hear another scream coming from the farm house. Is it another wormhole? Is it the manticore you saw ripped a man in half and fire through a metal car and a brick house? Or is it something worse. You are afraid but go out to investigate. You see nothing. You turn around to go back in the barn but it is not there. It is a RIP, a blackness, a wormhole and you get suck into it… and appear… here" Dragon player character The cavern was dark and uninviting and Joe was covered in white sticky stuff. He was naked and covered in wet stuff which made him feel cold. Joe stood up and took a step forward; he stepped in something that cracked and crumbled under his feet. This cavern had an entrance and the light invited him to seek his way out. “Where am I” thought Joe but this important basic question soon became secondary to another even more important one “who am I” for Joe couldn’t remember anything. Joe stepped outside the cave and wandered the country side for hours. But his presence didn’t go unnoticed for long. A creature had caught Joe’s sent and started to track him down. The creature was known as a Devourer a greatly feared creature new in this part of the world. Their arrival only a decade ago has cause a massive hit to the local ecosystem. This one was a scout armed with a powerful enchanted spear and an unsatisfiable hunger to seek pray for the colony. Joe could also smell the scent of the creature but he didn’t know what the scent meant until it stood in front of him. With an insect head, a 6 feet tall creature and probably 500 Lbs of solid killing muscle clinging to the inside of its exoskeleton. With the spear in one hand the Devourer leaped forward towards intent to kill. In that moment Joe’s life flashed before his eyes, all 3 hours of it. Just then there was a flash before his eyes, another creature larger pounced on the Devourer before Joe had a chance to blink. The new creature resembled a wolf but it was no wolf for it was much larger than one and it easily separated the head of the Devourer from its body. Interestingly even to Joe was the fact he didn’t fear this new monster, but to the contrary it felt to him that this creature was somehow attach to him and would always be there for Joe in case he needed its help. As the Dire Wolf disappears into the forest Joe continue to wander aimlessly. As night approach finally Joe noticed some lights in the distance and like a bug Joe hurried to it. It took him another 3 hours to walk the flat plain but there was a road that made walking a lot easier for him. Then someone shouted “Stop!” Joe looked around feeling like he should be able to see whoever was there but his eyes were still not fully compensating. “Move and there will be nothing left for your pet wolf to rescue” the woman voice said as she appeared out the shadows pointed to a nearby tree that was half hardily if not comically hiding the 10 feet tall Dire Wolf. Then the other figure appear out of another shadow, “were you rob or something? Where are your clothing and stuff?” he said. Joe didn’t know what to say so he said nothing. “Most likely traumatized” said the female to the male, “Call the sergeant for a medic Derik.” Then walking towards Joe she said, “Don’t be afraid we are from Never Winter and we mean you no harm.” Joe felt like he could trust these people, after all they were ‘humans’ just like him. The walk into Never Winter was not a walk in the park, as they got closer to the city they cross a check point were two other humans indicated that Joe may be a Psychic because the force was strong in him. But Joe didn’t care nor did he know what a Psychic was, all he cared was that they provided him with some clothes to wear so that he didn’t felt so out of place anymore. After the check point there was a sign with pictures that clearly show a happy stick man walking down the road while another was blown in half by something coming out of the ground outside the road. At yet another check point, this time a large tower protecting a bridge over a river, this time a group of 5 men came to greet him and one of them with the head of a wolf growl at Joe and said to another “He is a hatchling and not one of Alatariel” “hmm…” exclaimed the other human, “So tell me where were you born, hatchling?” Joe didn’t know what a hatchling was so all he said was “I am not a hatchling, I am human like you. I seem to have lost my memory, all I can remember was waking up in this cave southeast from here and that is all.” “hoo…” said another one, “you are as new as they come. Do we know who its companion is?” “Yes” said the female that had found him. “Is a Dire Wolf, 2 kilometers out of the city was the last time we saw it.” “Good” said another human with a wooden staff that Joe could smell something peculiar and could almost see a glow coming out of it. “My name is Camthalion Calaelen and we mean you no harm, this here is Never Winter name after the fact that it never suffers from the terrible -40° winters that afflict the lands around it. Here all type of sentient beings seeks refuge under the protection of the Sleeper a great Fire Dragon who lives in our beloved city. Usually such a Dragon will not allow any hatchling within its borders but he has been sleeping for 50 years now and well we have grown more accepting and if you wish to stay you can.” For the next 10 years Joe will learn about who or what he is and what he is destined for. Technology tree As the player adventure he or she will no doubt get tangle with the politics of the land. Perhaps becoming the protector of a small village or the tyrant ruler of a new empire. No mater how the player get to the top, once there this is how he or she will build up his or her land. The tech tree So the player has become the new ruler of a piece of land, congratulations! '''Step one will be to protect the poor inhabitants, the player does this by building walls around the village. Cost: $1,000,000 Note: Building walls will claim an unclaimed territory as belonging to the player. It will also come with a free well for he or she to get Free Water. Step two will be to ensure enough food for the inhabitants so that they do not starve. The player accomplish this by building high yielding farms. Cost: $1,000,000 Note: Building the Farms will make available the One Industrial Production (IP) point for the territory every week. It will also create a local market to purchase food. Step three To continue building improvements the player will need access to mineral deposit, so the next thing to do is to explore and build a mine. Cost: $2,000,000 Note: Mines will double the territory IP production to 2 IP per week. They will also provide the land with mineral deposits for crafting. Step four It is impossible to rule from the back of a horse. The Player's subjects will not allowed that. So the next building is a Guild Hall. Cost: $1,000,000 Note: Provide free rest, a place to meet with guild members and a guild store with guild items and a enchanting table to improve items. Guild Items can be purchase at X10 Cost of item and are restricted to Helmets, Cloak, Armor, Weapons, Shields (Items that are visually seen when equip). Of course they are created by the guild and have guild colors. For enchantment restriction see the "Enchanting Section" further down. Step five Now that the village is more like a town, as a player, he or she can likely feel the eyes of other rules desiring to conquered the player. To stop them the player need some form of army. For just 3 IPs you can recruit 100 soldiers out of the local population and maintain them indefensibly within the "capital" borders. The building the player needs for this is a local Inn & Tavern. Cost: $1,000,000 Note: Let's the player recruit "Soldiers" for his or her army. The Inn will also allowed rest for travelers and the Tavern will create a perfect meeting point for adventures in the land. Step six Now that the player is well establish in the land, Likely he or she want to expand his or her borders. To do this the player need to build a better army of "Armor" units. The Barracks will allowed the player to recruit 100 knights out of the local population to bring other lands under the player control. Cost: $1,000,000 Note: Allows the player to recruit "Armor" troops for his or her army. The Barracks will also come with a smith and an anvil that will enable crafting in the territory. Step seven Well now the player's town has grown into a city and his or her people demand entertainment, also the player is always on the look out for better troops. Creating an Arena will provide what the player need. Cost: $1,000,000 Note: Just looks impressive. It allowed the recruitment of Fighters able to fly and move farther than just the nearby territory. Their cost is 10 IPs for a squadron of 10. Step eight to seventeen The caster University. Level one Cost $100,000 Enable the player to buy Casters (ex Sorceress with their fire balls) for 15 IPs for a squadron of 10. It will also open a enchanting store with scrolls and potions up to level one. Level two Cost $200,000 Increase the level of scrolls and potions to level two. Level three Cost $400,000 Scrolls & Potions level three. Level four Cost $800,000 Scrolls & Potions level four. Level five Cost $1,600,000 Scrolls & Potions level five. Level six Cost $3,200,000 Scrolls & Potions level six. Level seven Cost $6,400,000 Scrolls & Potions level seven. Level eight Cost $12,800,000 Scrolls & Potions level eight. Level nine Cost $25,600,000 Scrolls & Potions level nine. Level ten Cost $51,200,000 Scrolls & Potions level ten. Step eighteen With the construction of a local port, the player's city will have access to a merchant and his or her army will have access to Transports for 8 IPs. Cost $1,000,000 Note: There are three types of building the player can choose for his or her merchant center. The Transport ship can carry two soldiers or armor troops across the ocean. Step nineteen Now that ships are coming to visit the city they will need repairs. With the construction of a ship yard the player can repair them and build Warships for his or her army. Warships are at the top of the military construction scale and can decimate armies 1,000 miles away. Cost $2,000,000 Note: Aside from letting the player build the highest level of war machine, they also allowed sea travel for players. Step twenty Now the city is a massive metropolis and it need a sewer system or the "black plague" will wipe everyone off. Cost $3,000,000 Note: Sewers will increase the territory IP production to 3 IP per week. Sewers will provide adventure opportunities to hunt and most importantly once the plague start in the city (A roll of 1 in a D6) the player has one week to clean up the city by building sewers or EVERYONE dies! (Back to square one). Other Castle a Castle will negate the IP Cost of all Units in a Territory that isn't the player's capital (main/first) city, inside the castle all defender role a D4 instead of a D6! Cost 30 IPs The units Races and species Class races Dragon (Druids) Dragons are almost as old as the one eye Őœļą Ĉřōņs but a billion years of evolution short in power. They once shared a home world with another race but that planet has long being forgotten. Today dragons favor transdimensional exploration and can be found in almost every planet that harbor life. :Facts about dragons *Dragons do not have a society of dragons nor do they feel any kinship for other dragons. *Dragons adopt the dominant species of the area where they are born as their primary hatchling form (a dragon born in Earth often comes out of the egg looking human). *They are born knowing hundreds if not thousands of languages and advanced mathematics, but they know no history of who they are or where they came from. *Although born looking like an adult, it will take 50,000 years for them to become adolescents and another 100,000 years to become an adult. *It will only take about one year for a new hatchling to discovered his dragon form and power, after that it is unlikely he or she will die, for even a one-year-old dragon is a force to be reckoned with. *Dragons are keenly attuned to nature and they often protect and control the organic and inorganic forces within it. *Dragons feed on the living force emanating from every Rip therefore they do not need to eat organic food to live but for some reason they still do (perhaps they enjoy eating). *Dragons mate for life and lay one or two eggs every so many thousands of years. *The egg(s) of a dragon is protected by its parents with their very lives but they leave it to fend for itself minutes before it hatch. *Dragons know who their offspring are by scent and the offspring of a dragon also know who its parents are by scent. *Dragons often employ a local animal to continue protecting the young dragon and be its companion for the life of the animal. Half races Half-elf Half-orc Common Human Planet of Origen: Earth, the larger of a double planet system with no additional moons, part of Sol star in the Milky Way Galaxy. Races of note: Black: Red: White: Yellow: Elf Planet of Origen: Endor, a moon planet (one of nine) orbiting a lifeless gas giant in the Elvirith star system in the Rúmil Aldaríon Galaxy. Races of Note: Drow: Sylvan: Dwarf Planet of Origen: 'Sindri, a planet in the Hunfrith star system in the Ragnarök Galaxy. Halfling Gnome Subraces Brownie (out of halflings) Goblin (out of gnomes) Hawkelf (out of elves) Lizard man (out of humans) Skel-Borg (out of half orcs) Thieflings (out of half elves) Wemic (out of dwarfs) Classes Standard Barbarian Bard Cleric Fighter Monk Paladin Ranger Rogue Wizard Prestige classes Arcane archer Assassin Blackguard Champion of Torm Dwarven defender Harper scout Pale master Purple dragon knight Red dragon disciple Shadowdancer Weapon master Background traits You can only select one of these, during character creation — choose wisely. *'None: "You do not have a significant background trait." *'Appraiser': "Your sharp eye makes you the bane of snake-oil salesmen and second-rate merchants the Realms over: within seconds you can identify fakes, point out faults, and estimate dates of construction. All this attention to detail makes you a bit preoccupied, however, and at times puts you in danger of missing the bigger picture." **Prerequisite: intelligence 12+ **Effects: +2 appraise, +1 lore, -1 spot, -2 bluff *'Bully': "Whether through size, confidence, or a sinister appearance, you've always been able to provoke people into doing what you want. When things went wrong, you were tough enough to give as good as you got. Your fearsome presence often lends an unpleasant edge to even friendly conversations." **Prerequisite: strength 10+ **Effects: +1 fortitude saving throws, +1 intimidate, -1 bluff, -2 persuade. *'Confidant': "You know precisely how to get people to trust you – unfortunately, that same veneer of trustworthiness makes it hard for people to believe any threats." **Prerequisite: charisma 12+ **Effects: +1 bluff, -1 intimidate, -1 taunt *'Devout': "You have always had strong faith and it's obvious to everyone around you. Your beliefs give you great mental strength, but you can be stubborn and hot-headed in conversations." **Prerequisite: wisdom 10+ **Effects: +1 will saving throws, +1 concentration, -1 persuade, -1 bluff. *'Farmer': "Growing up on a farm taught you the ways of the land and watching over fields gave you keen eyes. Long workdays didn't leave much time for fancy learning." **Prerequisite: none **Effects: +1 animal empathy, +1 spot, -2 lore *'Flirt / Ladies' man': "More than just an attractive face, you knew how to listen and talk in a way that many found very appealing. Unfortunately, you're so soft around the edges that no one takes you seriously when you try to act tough." **Prerequisite: charisma 12+ **Effects: +1 listen, +1 persuade, -2 intimidate *'Foreigner': "You're not from the Neverwinter area originally, but your knowledge of the outside world comes in handy." **Prerequisite: none **Effects: +1 lore, -1 persuade. *'Militia': "Strict training in the militia gave you excellent discipline, but your spirit was broken as you were forced to rise, march, and fight at the command of superiors." **Prerequisite: base attack bonus +1 **Effects: +2 parry, +1 craft armor, +1 craft weapon, -2 will saving throws *'Natural Leader': "You were always watching out for others and trying to help them do their best. Your tendency to always keep an eye on everyone else causes you to neglect your own safety at times." **Prerequisite: charisma 10+ **Effects: +1 bless once per day, -1 to saving throws. *'Savvy': "You know how to make people say 'yes' – but sometimes that makes you bad at saying 'no.'" **Prerequisite: charisma 10+, wisdom 9 or less **Effects: +1 persuade, -1 will saving throws. *'Survivor': "Though you lost many you loved in the chaos, you managed to survive the wasting influence of the King of Shadows and his minions. Your senses are keener as a result, but your body has suffered trauma that it hasn’t fully recovered from." **Prerequisite: wisdom 10+, constitution 9 or less **Effects: +1 search, +1 spot, +1 animal empathy, -2 fortitude saving throws *'Tale teller': "From a young age, you learned that you could command attention and friendship with your tall tales. You become so wrapped up in your imagination that sometimes it's hard to focus on other matters." **Prerequisite: charisma 10+ **Effects: +1 lore, +1 bluff, -2 concentration *'Talent': "You’re a shameless show-boater, and you know it. If there's a way to get attention, you can't help yourself — you're compelled to follow it. Unfortunately, this makes you more than a little susceptible to dirty tricks." **Prerequisite: bard **Effects: +1 perform, -1 will saving throws. *'Troublemaker': "Boredom or malice led you to play a variety of tricks on people and consequently get into trouble. Curiosity always got the best of you, and you had difficulty resisting temptation." **Prerequisite: dexterity 10+ **Effects: +1 reflex saving throws, +1 set trap, -2 will saving throws *'Veteran': "You fought against the armies of the King of Shadows. You’re tougher, but the experience has made you more jaded than usual." **Prerequisite: constitution 10+ **Effects: +1 fortitude saving throws, -1 persuade. *'Wild child': "In your youth, you were a free spirit, often left to wander and explore on your own. Your limited contact with others has left you unaware of the accepted value or significance of many things." **Prerequisite: dexterity 10+ **Effects: +1 animal empathy, +1 tumble, +1 hide, +1 move silently, -2 lore, -2 appraise *'Wizard's apprentice': "Long hours spent training with a wizard taught you many esoteric secrets, but your powers of observation and resistance to the everyday plagues of the world suffered." **Prerequisite: sorcerer, wizard, or bard class **Effects: +1 spellcraft, +1 lore, -1 spot, -1 fortitude saving throws Note: Saving throws are not skills, and therefore are more valuable to keep. Deities in RIP Earth None per say, but powerful creatures are considered gods by lesser beings. With that in mind there are three races that are considered deities: The First Ones and Torm is an example of this race. True Dragons and Saphira is an example of this race. Őœļą Ĉřōņs and Lynncryth is an example of this race. In character PC jobs In the RIP universe all players are required to fulfill a responsibility within the server according to their level and skill. NCPD The city finest Paladins and the like gets to join the New Canmore police force entrusted with patrolling and enforcing the law with the borders of the Phase City. Smith In the plaza libre any skill craftsman can showcase their finest creations for nearby adventures to purchase. There is always a very high demand for weapons and armors since the local merchants often carry only rusted and used versions of these. Bounties House mice This little animals can be found inside houses. The upper class often pays handsomely for any adventure who care to rid their home of these little pest. Just talk to the homeowner to get the job. Sewer rats This animals can be found in the sewers of New Canmore. Just place their carcasses into the bounty box and it will automaticaly pay the player. Legendary items Any item with a bonus to fortitude, reflex, or will saves, or with a deflection bonus or natural armor bonus, are very rare. Items with immunity or universal save are one of a kind. External link * BioWare guild category:gameworlds